the Nebraska Conundrum
by xcait geekx
Summary: penny lies to her mother that she has a boyfriend when she tries to set her up for her sisters wedding. What happens when its leonards name that slips out.
1. Chapter 1

set just before "the pancake batter anology" Penny lies that she has a boyfriend to her mother and is stuck bringing someone with her back to Nebraska for her sisters engagemet party. what happens when it's leonard's name that slipped out.

"Damn!" exclaimed as penny walked up the stairs trying to juggle her bag of groceries, keys and now ringing mobile. Pausing only to get a better grip on her bag of now almost overspilling shopping, she continued up the stairs towards her apartment.

Flipping open her mobile as she dumped her shopping on the couch

"Hello, you have the most arkward timing ever" she said as she kicked her door in an attempt to close it.

"Well, what a lovely way to greet your mother, not hi mom how are you, no, i see Calafornia has done nothing for your manners."

Rolling her eyes and sighing Penny continued

"hi mom how are you? Better?"

"I suppose it will have to do, and yes im alright thank you are you still coming next weekend?"

"Yes mother, nothing has changed since you asked me the same thing last time, I'm coming down Friday right?" she said sarcastically

"yes, you should be here on time for your sisters engagement party it is very important but..."

"what is it now?" Penny asked, collecting her previously dumped groceries from the sofa and beginning to put them away.

" It's just not right that a young attractive woman comes to a party alone andI have a friend hows son is in town the same weekend and i thought..." she began.

"Look we've been over this you are not setting me up with any of your friends sons do you remember last time! NO!"

Penny shuddered at the thought of the last person her mother set her up with, Rick not a night she wanted to repeat.

Her mother's voice pulled her out of her momentary trip down memory lane.

"I mean it's not like you have been in another serious relationship since that imbesile you wasted all that time on, you need to get back out there and not just wasting your time on losers. Your not getting any younger."

"Hey, please stop writing me off as some old spinster please im 22 theres plenty of time for losers thank you very much." and then she said she something she knew she would immediatly regret.

"Besides who's not saying i dont have a boyfriend" she knew she had gone to far to go back then especially considering it was her mother she was talking to.

"Oh really. Is this another loser your wasting your time on or something serious this time?" she questioned.

Biting her lip as she thought of a way out Penny's eyes wandered around looking for an excuse to escape knowing she had no choice but to answer she took a deep breath and braced herself.

"Yes, it's serious. i love your trust in me there by the way."

"what is his name then? and given your track record do you blame me? If your really so serious why dont you bringing him with you next week " Crap! Penny started to panic how could she get herself out of this one then she blurted out the first name that came into her head

"Leonard"

(A/N)

first fic please be nice but honest. hope to be able to continue this and make it better, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Leonard"

Penny's hand flew over her mouth as she silently cursed herself for what had came out of her mouth just a second ago.

"Leonard?" Her mother questioned, "as in the geeky guy who lives across the hall from you. Please, like you would ever date someone like him. I dont believe you, your just trying to get out of me setting you up with my friends son, tell you what I will tell that friend of mine to let her son know you may need him as a date still. Unless you can get Leonard to come next weekend."

Even over the phone Penny could tell her mother was doing that annoying I'm right grin that drove her crazy.

"Yes, Leonard and what do you mean a guy like him? He's the perfect gentlemen if you must know" While waiting for her mothers answer she let her mind wander over to Leonard, he really was a great guy all she needed him to do was come back to Nebraska and pretend to be her boyfriend for a few days she thought sarcastically rolling her eyes at the thought, he was nice but not that nice.

"I mean a nice,smart,kind guy who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated,"

"Oh yeah, mom you make him sound terrible." Penny laughed at the way her mother was making Leonard sound

"Oh I'm sure he is great it's just you prefer the selfish, two-timing jerky types."

"Hey thats not always true... well... not any more" Penny was offended that her mother thought so little of her romantical partner choices, she had met some nice guys between the jerks and losers hadn't she? Sure she couldn't think of any right now but...

"Well are you bringing him to the wedding or not, I need to know now penelope"

Penny cringed at the use of her full name, she usually was only Penelope when she was in trouble, clearly her mother ment buissness.

Sighing in defeat she knew it was the only way to end this conversation.

"I will ask Leonard if he can make it, but I'm not promising any thing ok he does have a life you know he cant just drop everything for you just because you dont believe me"

"A good boyfriend would if he is such a gentlemen he will."

A knock at the door, pulled Penny's attention away from her mothers little snipe.

"Look mom, thats the door i should really go i will call you later in the week, ok bye love you bye" She closed the phone just as she opened the door and came face to face with the one person she really didnt want to see right this moment. Leonard.

A/N

so what do you think , hate it, love it i want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Leonard what can i do for you?" Penny asked, panicing at the site of him. She really couldn't deal with him right now.

"Oh, we got some of your mail again, so here you go." he handed her the mail and turned to leave but the sound of penny's voice made him turn back around.

" You know if your not doing anything, you want to come in for a drink or something. You always have me over and well.. i thought maybe you might want to come over here once in a while or something."

Leonard had to admit he was slightly amused at Penny's rambling mainly because it was usually him doing the inviting and arkward rambling.

"Sure, why not." Penny let out a sigh of relief, she didnt know why she went into physco rambling mode, well she did se was about to ask someone she had only known for a few moths to come and pretend to be her boyfriend so she wouldnt be embarressed by her mother, again.

As they walked further into the apartment penny felt her nerves get the better of her again,her hands were actually shaking she could almost laugh at this fact. After all, it was only Leonard, Leonard the man who tried to fetch her tv for her the fisrt time they had met. Although she had been naked in his shower so he probally thought she ment something else at the time. She glanced back at him to find him sat uncomfortably on her couch. Yes, she definatley saw him differently then before.

"So, what do you want to drink?" she asked, desiding to break the silence that had enveloped them.

"What you got?" he asked,

"Um not alot, water,Diet Coke, tea, coffee?" she answered checking them off one at a time on her fingers and pulling out a bottle of water for herself.

"Water is fine thanks." As she took a seat next to him on the couch, thinking of a way to broach the topic of her sisters wedding.

But Leonard got there first,

"So arent you ment to be at your sisters wedding this weekend?" he questioned.

"Oh um no thats not until next week, actaully i need to ask you a favour..." she began but there was a loud crash outside and they could hear voices, unmistakenly the voices of Sheldon, Leonards crazy room mate and their friend Howard.

"Leonard! Leonard!" Sheldon shouted from the other side of the door,

"Shut up Sheldon,give the man a chance its not everyday he goes over to Penny's and doesnt come back, the dude needs to get laid desperately." Howard didnt know that they could hear every word he was saying.

Penny stormed over to the door, flinging it open and came face to face with the duo. It was quite an amusing sight, Howard trying to pull Sheldon back but unfortunatly thanks to his small size and the fact Sheldon was clearly stronger than him was making his attempt in vain.

"There is no laying going on here," Penny began, noticing how flustered Leonard had become from this comment she tried to change the subject as quickly as possible to avoid any more discomfort on Leonards part.

"What is it you want Sheldon?"Leonard asked, stepping forward to adress his room mate.

"Were we or were we not about to engage in a battle of 3-D chess, and then Howard tells me that you have dissapeared over to Penny's and i've had to play Raj who we all know is a more than useless opponent for me, as are you but oh well. Now can we please go play chess!" with that Sheldon turned and stomped back into the apartment like a child.

"Jeez he really likes his chess"mumbled Penny under her breath,

"Um, penny i better go before sheldon goes even more crazy, you were about to ask me a favour was it important?"

"Oh, no its fine another time maybe. Well see you later i guess" she shrugged and turned round back into her apartment closing the door behind her and crumbling into a mess on the floor head resting on her knees she let out a loud groan of frustration. This was going to be a long week.

A/N there we go folks(wow that sounds cheesy) it may have a few spelling mistakes sorry not perfect here, just wanted to get it up for you to read. Reveiws always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Penny was half way through getting her mail when Leonard appeared from the stairwell.

"Oh hey Penny, i was meaning to ask you if you still needed to talk to me because if you do im free now." He said as he opened his mail box and sifted through casually. If he had looked up he would have seen Penny's face go from normal to bright red to sheet white in record time.

"Um.... yes thats probally a good idea, you free now did you say?" Penny asked, her heart beating a thousand miles a second with fear, she had to ask him soon before she ran out of time.

"Yep, im all yours."Leonard replied, Penny could'nt help but grin at this comment. What was wrong with her is was just Leonard, wasnt it?

They made there way up the stairs in a moderatley comfortable silence, as they reached her apartment door Penny took a deep breath as she opened the door and walked in. Hearing Leonard close the door behind her she turned to face him and couldn't help but smile at his face. He was in one word... cute.

She gestured for them to sit and nervously began.

"So as you probably know it's my sisters wedding this weekend and the thing is i was talking to my mom about it the other day and she was trying to set me up with some loser again and kept going on and on and on about how i was useless when it came to relationships which i actually realised was true but dont tell her that. And i may have accidentely told her that i had a boyfriend and when she asked me his name, it was your name that kind off slipped out and the thing is if i show up without a date then i will never hear the end of it, so...."

Penny trailed off, glancing up at Leonard who was giving her a kind of confused dazed expression.

"Penny what excatly are you trying to ask me?" Leonard finally spoke confusion etched onto his face.

"Um... well... i was trying to ... just wondering if maybe you would possibly consider coming to Nebraska with me and i dont know ... pretend to be my boyfriend and i know how stupid that must sound but i would really really really apriciate it and you can totally tell me im crazy and walk out i would completely understand its just i cant have my mom be disapointed in me again i just .... i just cant" Penny's voice was nothing more than a whisper now and was on the verge of tears, trying her hardest to hold them back and bring herself to look at Leonard.

When she did she was suprised to see him actually smiling at her, he must think she had completely lost it.

"Penny, if it really means this much to you then i will come with you. Thats if it's not to weird." Penny sat there with her mouth hanging open in shock. Did he actually agree to this? She knew Leonard was incredebly sweet and kind but did he was seriously agree to this insane idea she had formulated in her head.

"You would seriously do that for me?" Pennt was touched that he cared that much.

"Sure, i can tell that this is important to you so i will help in what ever way i can, and if that means going to Nebraska with you then i will." Penny flung her arms around Leonard's neck and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"If you are sure you want to do this because i can just tell her that you have to work.." Penny began but Leonard cut in

"Penny i told you i will come and i will. Now what will i need to bring?"

Penny now possitively beaming began ticking off things that he would need to bring including a nice suit or at least a nice shirt and tie, knowing from experience that he only had one very ugly suit and tie for that matter. Desided that they could go shopping sometime before the wedding that weekend Penny suddenly glanced down at her watch and started to panic

"Crap, Leonard i have to get ready for work im sorry but can we meet up later if thats ok?" not giving him a chance to answer properly she practically threw him out of her apartment in a rush.

Leonard stood outside Penny's door a little shocked but grinning non the less, after all he was for this weekend at least Penny's boyfriend.

there we go guys im sorry it took so long to update i've had a crazy week and school started again. Please review cant make it better if i dont have your opinions. thanks hope you enjoy!


End file.
